


"The Cow"

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [3]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, remember when we called calvin "the cow", that was a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Taylor is upset because she has to fake date Calvin, and upset that it's her decisions that made it happen.  Karlie finds a way to cheer her up.





	"The Cow"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 12. Don't judge, please.

Taylor's pov:

When Karlie found me, I was already past the hysterical crying stage. It was the point of no return, the kind of sadness that could only be fixed with lots of chocolate and crappy television. I was sitting with my guitar in my lap, my fingers automatically finding chords and strumming. I was writing, but only shitty, victim-blaming lyrics that could never be turned into something worth selling. Even so, I had my phone out, recording everything just in case.

I was so angry, angry with myself for getting me into this. I just couldn't handle the lies anymore. I was lying to my friends, I was lying to my fans. I didn't want to fake date Calvin anymore. I didn't care about my image anymore. All I wanted to do was take my girlfriend on a date. Spend our time anywhere but our houses. Just be able to hold her hand in public and not have to lie every time someone asked me about my "best friend."

Suddenly, there was a knock on my bedroom door, jarring me out of my thoughts. I managed to vocalize a semi-normal sounding, "come in," while I tried to wipe my eyes. As soon as Karlie walked in, I began to cry again.

"Hey, don't cry, Princess. Don't cry," she whispered as she enveloped me in a hug. "What's wrong," she asked as I placed the guitar on the bed next to us.

"I...I...it's stupid," I blushed. After all, it was my fault that we were hiding, my fault that I had to hold hands with someone else, kiss someone else, pretend to love someone else.

Karlie tilted my chin up so that our eyes were level, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "It's certainly not stupid if you're up in your room crying your eyes out with a guitar. How many chart topping singles did you write? Two? Three?"

I giggled a little, but quickly became serious again. "I know I shouldn't be complaining, but I just want to, like, be able to be with you in public. Like, be with you like girlfriends, not best friends. And I don't want to be fake dating that asshole anymore. He is literally the worst person to hang out with! And, I don't know, I just want to be able to kiss you when we're just walking down the street without having any consequences. And I just...I just...I love you Karlie, and I'm sorry you-"

I was cut off by Karlie's lips meeting mine, and I felt a little bit of my irrational worry disappear. I pulled away from the kiss and snuggled into Karlie's side. She tangled her fingers into my hair as she spoke, "I love you too, baby. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not ready to date someone in the public eye, I get it. And I'm sorry that you have to deal with Calvin, but it's only going to be a few more months."

I groaned. "I honestly don't think I can last another week. He's an absolute asshole. And y'know how he get's that douche-bag look on his face when he's bored? I can't stand him!"

Karlie laughed, "Y'know, some of the fans on tumblr have started calling him 'The Cow.'"

"What, no, really?" I asked, leaping for my phone. I logged into tumblr and barely even had to scroll before I found a post referring to Calvin as "The Cow." As I continued to scroll, Karlie went downstairs and got some junk food and chocolate. She brought the bags into my room and plopped down on the bed next to me, looking over my shoulder.

"Awwwwww! You brought me just what I needed!" I sighed, curling up into Karlie's side. We spent the rest of the night watching Netflix and scrolling through tumblr, just cuddling. It was the perfect night, with the perfect girl.


End file.
